The invention is directed to a muffler for a turbo engine or piston engine, particular a screw compressor or screw expander, and a method for producing a muffler of this type.
During the operation of turbo engines and piston engines, there often occur vibrations which are characterized by periodic excitations of the machine, or the like, for example, due to pressure fluctuations in the fluid, and which lead to unwanted sound emission in particular. In order to reduce the transfer and emission of sound, it is known to arrange mufflers upstream and/or downstream of turbo engines and piston engines or stages thereof; the fluid flows through these mufflers so that the mufflers reduce pressure fluctuations in the fluid, generally in a dissipative manner.
For this purpose, a muffler for a turbo engine or piston engine, particular a screw compressor, having a housing, a disk arrangement having at least one disk which is fastened to the housing, and a pipe arrangement which is fastened to the disk arrangement and which has at least one pipe for guiding a fluid of the turbo engine or piston engine, in which fluid circulates around a central damper screen received in a housing is known from in-house practice. The housing is enclosed on its outer side by a sand jacket to reduce the transfer and emission of sound.